


Вольтижировка

by chernoyada



Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Slice of Life, modern!AU, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chernoyada/pseuds/chernoyada
Summary: Юстиниан приурочил отпуск к Золотоземельским конным играм, Валентин проводит каникулы с братом, Арно… в общем, тоже приехал с братьями
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Вольтижировка

Когда Юстиниан объявил, что собирается приурочить свой отпуск к Золотоземельским конным играм, Валентин принял его слова за розыгрыш.

— Лошади? — переспросил он. — Не сочти за недоверие, но разве ты разбираешься в лошадях?

— Почему нет? — с видом глубоко оскорбленной невинности откликнулся Юстиниан. — Я с первого взгляда отличу тяжеловоза от мориска, вороного от чалого и, смею надеяться, кобылу от жеребца, — он лукаво прищурился. — Да и потом, должен же я познакомиться с последствиями своего бунта!..

Валентин широко улыбнулся. Бунт Юстиниана был выдержан в лучших традициях Дома Волн. Он отличался изяществом, продуманностью, и на него невозможно было найти управу.

…Ни для кого не было тайной, что в своей заботе о будущем семьи Вальтер Придд не знал ни жалости, ни сентиментальности. Он вынудил старшего сына отказаться от мечты стать художником и освоить профессию, которая позволяла занять прочное положение в обществе и умножить фамильный капитал. Юстиниан с неожиданным послушанием отучился по отцовскому выбору и вошел в семейную империю младшим командиром. Не вполне доверяя покорности наследника, отец заключил с ним контракт, в котором детально оговорил все немногочисленные бонусы за примерное поведение, а также впечатляющий список штрафов и репараций за своеволие и преждевременный выход из корпорации. Через полгода Юстиниан доказал, что истинный Придд найдет лазейку в любом договоре. Своими доходами он распорядился весьма оригинальным способом — начал инвестировать в многообещающих лошадей, приобретая их для конкретных спортсменов.

— И ты только представь лицо отца! — закончил свою мысль Юстиниан. Валентин расхохотался в голос.

***

Городок Баэ — маленький, провинциальный, полный янтарного солнца — большую часть времени мирно спал. Все местные знали друг друга в лица и по именам и были, похоже, весьма довольны своей размеренной чинной жизнью. Застрять здесь в одиночку Валентин не согласился бы ни за что, но с Юстинианом он в любой точке мира был как в Рассветных Садах. Неважно, где именно и почему — главное, что две недели он проведет с братом.

Однако за день до начала игр Юстиниан сорвался в срочную командировку, пообещав закончить все дела к вечеру и назавтра вернуться. Его отъезд словно разрушил незримую плотину — в Баэ хлынули спортсмены и болельщики. Сонный городишко вскипел и забурлил. Валентин быстро устал от толпы и предпочел дожидаться брата, читая в гостиничном номере и совершая вылазки в кафе, которое нравилось им обоим.

***

— Я не помешаю?

Валентин поднял голову, отвлекаясь от очерка о конном спорте. Перед ним стоял молодой человек, по виду его сверстник. Фирменный ледяной взгляд Приддов незнакомца не смутил: его улыбка стала еще ослепительней. Валентин быстро осмотрелся — свободных мест в кафе действительно не было — и, смирившись, жестом указал на диванчик напротив. Незнакомец оказался за столиком в один миг, будто не сел обычным способом, а телепортировался.

— Ты не пожалеешь! — заверил он весело. — Я не чавкаю и не разговариваю с набитым ртом.

— Очевидно, ты не голоден, — предельно вежливым тоном сделал вывод Валентин.

— Умеешь ты предложить заткнуться.

Прижав ладонь к груди, Валентин с преувеличенно польщенным видом отвесил полупоклон.

— И ты вовсе не такая сосулька, каким показался издалека, — засмеялся незнакомец.

Глядя надоедливому юноше в середину лба, Валентин представил, как на носу у того повисают хлопья взбитых сливок… или сироп склеивает ему зубы так, что челюсти не разжать... Безмятежно улыбаясь этим картинам, он уронил:

— Приятно встретить такой уникальный талант.

— Это ты о чем?

— Разумеется, о твоем таланте делать нетривиальные комплименты.

— Хочешь сказать, мне померещилось и ты не собирался заморозить меня взглядом? — подозрительно прищурился незнакомец.

— Не собирался.

— Ну да, потому что не мог! — Валентин молчал. — Ты явно не из местных, — не унимался незнакомец, — те скорее рады приезжим, а не стараются их всеми силами отпугнуть…

Валентин откинулся на спинку диванчика, понимая, что легко не отделается.

— …А если не местный, значит, гость, — заключил незнакомец.

— Непрошеный, — кивнул Валентин. Все-таки юноша ему больше нравился, чем нет. Порывистый, ершистый, но не наглый. Напористый, но дружелюбный. Обычно не склонный к откровенности, тем более с неизвестными людьми, сейчас Валентин не стал отмалчиваться: — Хотел провести остаток каникул с братом. В Баэ его забросили одни дела, а другие увели обратно в столицу.

— И тебе стало скучно.

— Вот именно.

— Накануне соревнований, — недоверчиво уточнил незнакомец.

— Заметь, в дне от начала мероприятия, которое я если и буду посещать, то ради общества моего брата. Я не азартный, к тому же на мой непредвзятый взгляд все лошади одинаково красивы и достойны победы.

— У тебя, наверно, необычный брат, — пробормотал незнакомец, доедая вишневый пирожок.

— Прости?

— Говорю, что у тебя особенный брат. Мои и святого могут вывести из себя, да что там — даже мраморную статую святого!

— Твои братья здесь? — догадался Валентин.

— И даже с прежними партнерами.

Валентин замер, колеблясь, как отреагировать на эти слова. С его точки зрения, они были исчезающе мало знакомы, чтобы беседовать на подобные темы. Незнакомец быстро глянул на него и закатил глаза:

— Они выступают на тех же лошадях, что и в прошлом сезоне!

— Я плохо владею терминологией, — извинился Валентин. — Ты будешь следить за их выступлениями?

— А ты бы пропустил выступление своего брата?

— Если бы ему так было спокойнее.

— А тебе?

— Комфорт брата в любом случае важнее.

Незнакомец покачал головой и сказал уверенно:

— Когда тебя поддерживают как представителя своей страны — это одно, а когда как просто тебя — он смешно сморщил нос, — совсем другое. Родной человек, персональный болельщик на трибунах, совсем по-особому ощущается. За спиной словно крылья вырастают.

— Вы с братьями выступаете в одной… дисциплине? Или как правильно — виде спорта?

— Эмиль выбрал для себя выездку, а Ли, чтобы не соперничать с ним, пошел в конкур. Хотя ни тренеров, ни зрителей и даже судей это не спасло. Знал бы ты, сколько историй они мне рассказали про свое юниорство! В основном про то, как дурачили судей на небольших соревнованиях, заменяя друг друга на старте.

И он снова заразительно рассмеялся.

— А ты пошел по стопам Эмиля или Ли? — Валентин уже знал, что Юстиниан инвестирует в конкурных лошадей. Но почему бы не посетить и другой вид соревнований? Как знать, возможно, там найдется достойный вложений объект.

— Я выбрал вольтижировку.

— Цирк? — непонимающе свел брови Валентин, и его немедленно обжег гневный черный взгляд:

— Издеваешься?

— Не было повода.

— Да ты что? — незнакомец вскинул подбородок и сразу стал как будто старше. Валентин мельком подумал, что так, наверное, выглядит кто-то из братьев, Ли или Эмиль. — Неужели не скажешь, что вольтижировка — это издевательство над лошадью, и почему бы мне не корячиться на деревянной колоде? Не отпустишь шуточку про перья, бахрому и стразы? И про трико промолчишь?

— Мне жаль, — ровно сказал Валентин.

— Что не придумал ничего нового?

— Мне жаль тех, кому кривизна ног и недостаток самоиронии не позволяют покрасоваться в костюме супергероя. И еще жаль, что я до сих пор не ознакомился с программой соревнований.

— Вот это да! — фыркнул незнакомец и тут же просиял прежней улыбкой: — Почему извиняешься ты, а со стыда хочется сгореть мне?

Незлобивый, дополнил Валентин свои наблюдения за незнакомцем. Гордый. И влюблен в свое дело — это несомненно. Такое сочетание душевных качеств, напоминающее характер Юстиниана, нравилось ему все больше.

Он решительно протянул руку:

— Валентин.

В его ладонь легла другая — загорелая, жесткая, шершавая от мозолей.

— Арно. Извини, что так на тебя накинулся.

— Пустяки. Ты подумал плохое обо мне, заподозрив, что я сказал плохое о твоем виде спорта. Когда чужак пытается оттачивать остроумие на том, что тебе дорого, — это всегда неприятно.

— Ты меня понимаешь, хотя и далек от конного спорта.

— Я с ним познакомлюсь.

— Придешь на соревнования? — недоверчиво уточнил Арно.

— Если для этого не понадобится надолго задержаться в Баэ.

— Не понадобится. Мы начинаем вслед за первым днем конкура.

— Тогда приду. И даже обещаю подготовиться.

— Ну, если честно, ты не слишком ошибся, когда сравнил вольтижировку с цирком, — ухмыльнулся Арно. — В ней много от акробатики, да и лошадь скачет по кругу, как на арене.

Воображение мигом нарисовало Арно верхом на деревянной лошадке и стоящим на голове. Валентин усилием воли подавил внезапную веселость и спросил:

— Вы тоже верны своим партнерам?

Арно помрачнел:

— Мы выступаем на арендованных лошадях. Не того полета птицы, чтобы за нами по миру летали напарники.

— Я мало знаю о спорте, но поправь, если ошибаюсь: всегда, когда говорят о паре, имеют в виду сплоченность и взаимопонимание. И это — о людях, мыслящих одинаковыми категориями. А как добиться такого от незнакомого животного?

— Лаской. Угощением, твердой рукой, пониманием. Судьи оценивают не только всадника, но и лошадь — ее стать, ровность аллюра, послушание. Она чувствует тебя спиной, а надо, чтобы сердцем. Тогда вы сможете доверять друг другу.

— А лошадь идет шагом по кругу?

— Скачет галопом, — Валентин распахнул глаза, и Арно заулыбался: — Я сейчас тебя заинтересовал или напугал? Это же не скачки, скорость не та. Когда спортсмен выходит на арену, несколько шагов он пробегает рядом с лошадью, двигаясь с ней в темп. Заскакивает и соскакивает на ходу.

Валентин из уютной тени с удовольствием смотрел на Арно, облитого приглушенным золотым светом. Солнце зажигало искры в его волосах, легкой пыльцой ложилось на щеки, подчеркивая крохотную родинку на покрытой пушком скуле. Черные глаза горели воодушевлением. Увлекшись, Арно встряхивал головой, как норовистый конь, — да и фыркал он очень похоже, подумал Валентин, — запускал пятерню в волосы, подыскивая нужные слова. У него была очень обаятельная, живая, озорная улыбка. Рассказывая о повадках лошадей, помогающих спортсменам оттачивать элементы выступления, он щедро делился маленькими хитростями, объяснял тонкости судейства, со смехом вспоминал забавные происшествия. Арно был сама живость, воплощенная непоседливость. Он отбивал на столешнице ритм мелодий, описывая самые красивые моменты выступления товарищей по команде или соперников, о которых отзывался с уважением, но без тени зависти. Ерзал на диванчике, резко разворачиваясь боком, задевал коленом ногу Валентина, постукивал носком кеда по щиколотке. Его руки жили особой, волшебной жизнью: Арно рубил воздух ребром ладони, разводил пальцы, словно лепестки распускающегося цветка, шагал пальцами по воздуху, вычерчивал перед собой крутые горки — а Валентин почти воочию видел элементы и переходы, которые тот с упоением расписывал, и запоминал: "ласточка", "мельница", "ножницы"... Арно подавался вперед, почти ложась грудью на стол, как бы приглашая разделить острый или смешной момент, и удивительным образом преображался, превращался в обладателя сокровенного секрета, позволяющего каждодневный изнурительный труд превратить в настоящее счастье.

— Эх, если бы мы встретились дома, в Сэ! — сокрушался он. — Я привел бы тебя на тренировку, и ты бы все увидел изнутри!

— Нет, — спокойно отказался Валентин.

— Передумал? — погас Арно.

— Хочу знакомства с места в карьер. Могут ли быть ставки выше, чем на Золотоземельских конных играх?

Арно расхохотался.

Кружевная лиственная тень, лежащая на темной поверхности стола, переместилась к самому краю. Валентин понимал, что беседуют они уже давно, и если у него самого бездна свободного времени, то день Арно, должно быть, расписан по минутам. И он спросил главное:

— Как ты считаешь, я успею достать билеты?

— Уж будь спокоен, — вздохнул Арно. — Забитые трибуны — это не для нас. — Он бросил взгляд на часы: — Ты каждый день здесь бываешь?

— Да, брату нравится это кафе.

— Значит, я сумею тебя найти, — Арно поднялся единым слитным движением, подсунул купюру под блюдце. — До встречи.

Валентин глядел ему в спину: обычный парень в джинсах и темной футболке, не самый загорелый, не особенно крепкий и рослый. И ему снова пришло в голову, что Арно чем-то неуловимо напоминает Юстиниана. Немыслимое прежде сравнение, вторжение на священную территорию — но так оно и было: живая мимика, легкость характера… даже смешинки в черных глазах сверкали теми же бойкими, веселыми искрами. Арно, словно почувствовав его взгляд, обернулся и перестал быть обычным: улыбнулся так, что в кафе будто посветлело.

***

Юстиниан только вскинул брови, услышав безапелляционное: «Мы идем на произвольную программу по вольтижировке. Я проверил, она не пересекается с конкуром».

— Пока я с вежливым лицом выслушивал донельзя унылые доклады, мой брат стал фанатом конного спорта? Будь добр, повтори на случай, если я ослышался: мы идем на соревнования среди мужчин?

— Именно, — невозмутимо подтвердил Валентин, — этот вид мне интереснее остальных.

— Мне терзаться сомнениями или собрать смелость в кулак и спросить "почему"?

— Ты надеешься или боишься услышать ответ?

— Ни то ни другое, я просто жажду подробностей. Кто же сумел растормошить твою любознательность?

— Арно. Выступает за Талиг.

Юстиниан картинно повел плечами:

— Ух, ты снял тяжкий груз. Будем болеть за соотечественника.

Занимая свое место на зрительской трибуне, Валентин ощущал мучительное и сладкое ожидание. Весь вчерашний вечер он читал о вольтижировке и теперь мог слово в слово повторить описание основных элементов — но узнать, увидев своими глазами, смог бы, наверное, только "ласточку". Арно не открывал соревновательную программу, ему достался шестой стартовый номер, и до его выступления Валентину предстояло познакомиться с его соперниками, самостоятельно составляя о них мнение.

Вольтижировка, решил Валентин спустя три выступления, — это сплав спорта и искусства. Парный танец, когда от идущей под специальным седлом лошади зависит, не пошатнется ли всадник, замерший в диковинной стойке. Спортсмены сменяли друг друга, кони и лонжеры порой выходили на арену дважды, трибуны взрывались приветствиями и ликованием. Тягучий блюз перетекал в динамичный бит, а тот — в классику. Широкоплечий коренастый бергер птицей взмывал на спину крепкого коня, чтобы тут же выйти в стойку на руках; изящный, гибкий фельпец по-кошачьи мягко приземлялся на ноги в финальном соскоке; высокий дриксенец, кажущийся поначалу угловатым и нескладным, внезапно завязывался чуть ли не в морской узел. Каждое выступление было отдельным сюжетом, законченной историей, и Валентин, затаив дыхание, следил за мельканием разных жизней, спрессованных до одной минуты каждая. Перьев и стразов не было — была удивительная пластика, фантастические костюмы, сидящие как вторая кожа, броский грим.

— Да простят меня вчерашние покорители барьеров, но этот спорт — чистый восторг! — восхищенно воскликнул Юстиниан, дуя на покрасневшие от аплодисментов ладони. — Самые яркие эмоции лета, не считая твоего проекта.

— Вот уж там точно не было ничего яркого, все чинно и предсказуемо.

— Безупречность, знаешь ли, не возникает сама по себе.

— Слышал бы тебя отец, — улыбнулся Валентин.

— Приятные сюрпризы надо выдавать дозированно, — заявил Юстиниан, — иначе рискуешь получить менее эффектную реакцию.

— Представляешь, если бы кто-то из нас заикнулся о спортивной карьере?

— С трудом представляю, как отец управлял бы своей ручной империей, онемев, — предельно серьезно откликнулся Юстиниан. — Но, — просиял он при виде легкой улыбки Валентина, — может же быть и любительский уровень!

Вот теперь Валентин расхохотался. Пожалуй, он даже взял бы несколько уроков, чтобы хоть на короткий миг ощутить вдохновенный восторг Арно.

***

Арно… удивил. Он вышел на арену в черных брюках и рубашке, наискось расчерченной рубиновыми "кляксами". Светлые пряди топорщились кинжальными остриями, по щеке змеилась тщательно прорисованная татуировка, заострились подчеркнутые гримом скулы — и Валентин с Юстинианом обменялись заговорщицкими улыбками. Они оба узнали героя: персонаж любимого аниме их младшего брата Питера, непримиримый мститель и борец за справедливость.

— Туше, — констатировал Юстиниан. — С твоих слов я был готов хоть к воину в сверкающих латах, но реальность превзошла ожидания. Жаль, пистолеты ему только помешают, было бы особенно феерично.

— Меча было бы еще жальче, — откликнулся Валентин.

Арно, входя в образ, крутанулся на месте, имитируя стремительный и текучий боевой прием, вскинул руки в узнаваемом ката.

— Комбо молнии, — сходу узнал Валентин. — Ты же смотрел со мной "Космических искателей"! — он почти оправдывался за осведомленность.

— Так обычно поступают старшие братья, — улыбнулся Юстиниан. — Я еще помню названия всех моделей звездолетов.

Лошадь между тем сменила рысь на галоп. Сегодня она уже выступала — статное гнедое животное под белым вальтрапом и седлом.

Валентин уже знал, что от момента, как спортсмен, приблизившись к лошади, пробегает несколько шагов с ней в унисон, и до завершающего выступление соскока проходит чуть больше минуты. Иногда — скучноватой, иногда — насыщенной и впечатляющей. Он не сомневался, что программа Арно окажется зрелищной.

С первыми аккордами мелодии опенинга Арно двинулся к лошади. Пробежка, вскинутая над головой рука — и он буквально выстрелил себя, взмывая на ее спину. Взмах ресниц — Арно замер, упираясь в седло левым коленом, словно и не было по-кошачьи ловкого и высокого прыжка, словно ему и не нужно было касаться рукоятей седла в поисках временной опоры. Удар сердца — и Арно уже делает стойку на руках, следом выполняет мах ногами, чтобы молниеносным движением повернуться вокруг своей оси, спиной вперед вставая в вертикальный шпагат. Валентин машинально отметил, что вот эти несколько движений Арно проделал под музыку из самой важной, поворотной миссии своего героя. И вновь быстрый переход в стойку на руках, чтобы, перевернувшись в воздухе, опуститься на седло в позе принимающего присягу рыцаря. Валентин старался не моргать, чтобы не пропустить элементы, которые все равно не сумел бы назвать. Вот этот переворот, когда Арно лихо перекинул сложенные вместе ноги через шею лошади, оказавшись лицом к трибунам, — это "перенос", как неуверенно подсказывала память, или просто движение-связка? Арно тем временем слетел на землю, коснулся носком песка арены и, словно подброшенный батутом, вновь взмыл вверх, вставая на седле в полный рост.

Выступая шестым, он мало чем мог удивить публику, и все равно зрелище завораживало. Арно подпрыгнул, отрываясь от седла обеими ногами, приземлился, не пошатнувшись, чтобы моментально уронить себя в стойку на руках. Прогнулся в спине, буквально сворачиваясь в кольцо. Распрямился, занес ногу в воздух, словно готовился шагнуть, — и Валентин с подсказки музыки узнал сцену яростной погони за главным злодеем. Арно сложился, прижимая колени к груди, перетек на живот, будто готовясь вперед ногами соскользнуть с крупа лошади — Валентин догадался, что с бешеной скоростью сменяющие друг друга элементы дали ему мимолетную передышку, пока он изображал слабость раненого героя.

— Пока я подбирал слова, чтобы описать один элемент, он уже четвертый заканчивал, если я не обсчитался и не проморгал. Не завидую я судьям! — пробормотал рядом Юстиниан.

Валентин согласно кивнул, не отводя глаз от арены. Арно был стремителен, как бег разгоряченной азартом крови, безостановочен, как стук сердца, как дыхание, резок и плавен, проворен и полон готовности к риску. Он вскидывался, вытягивался в струну, застывал и обрушивался вниз, превращая падение в акробатическую фигуру. Прижимаясь к седлу грудью и животом, Арно скользил к шее лошади, гибкий, как морской обитатель. Он был как пламя, всегда в движении, застывал лишь для того, чтобы зафиксировать позицию, и тут же перетекал, взмывал, падал, проскальзывая между секундами. Под триумфальные аккорды Арно выполнил переворот, вставая на руки, кувыркнулся, распрямляясь в полный рост, и сногсшибательным сальто соскочил на песок.

Среди бури одобрительных криков, аплодируя вместе со всей трибуной, Валентин следил за тем, как сияющий Арно обнимает лонжера и бросается целовать лошадь в храп, похлопывает ее по шее. Как потом, после финального поклона, бегом покидает арену. Он не мог бы сказать, почему выступление так сильно его потрясло. Неужели дело было только в знакомом персонаже? Или магия крылась в самом Арно, в его влюбленности в свой спорт?

— Мне предстоит ужинать в одиночестве? — проницательно взглянул на него Юстиниан.

— Без твоего красноречия мне не обойтись, — отшутился Валентин, гадая, сойдут ли к вечеру алые полумесяцы на его ладонях и отыщутся ли слова, которыми он сможет описать свои ощущения и свой восторг.


End file.
